1. Field
This relates to a ventilation device, and in particular, to a ventilation device including a humidifier having improved efficiency and durability, and a controlling method of the same.
2. Background
In general, ventilation devices exhaust contaminated internal air to the outdoors and draw fresh external air into a designated space, such as, for example, an indoor room. An air conditioner without a ventilation function cools or heats internal air, and recirculates the internal air, to cool or heat a room. Although such an air conditioner includes a filter and the like, indoor air contamination will increase gradually unless an air cleaning function and a ventilation function is provided.